


Золотые тени

by medb



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на <strong>хоббит-фест</strong> по заявке <em>III-85. Фили | Торин | Кили. Сильная разница в отношении Торина к племянникам. Забота о Кили и нежелание разговаривать с Фили. Причины, переживания Фили, который успокаивается после откровенного переживания Торина о Фили в сцене битвы великанов.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотые тени

**Author's Note:**

> Потрясающая [иллюстрация](http://vera-ist-44.tumblr.com/post/42009489108/illustration-to-the-fanfic) от **_vera-ist-44_** =^_^=

Фили не помнит, когда это началось. Но, возможно, даже до рождения Кили.

Их раннее детство осталось в памяти горечью дыма от походных костров, холодным ветром на скалистых перевалах и усталыми мрачными лицами вокруг. Фили быстро привык, что у матери – и у остальных взрослых – толком не было времени на возню с детьми, поэтому научился сам развлекать сначала себя, а потом и младшего брата. И редко, очень редко они видели своего дядю – высокого, величественного, темного и молчаливого, пахшего выделанной кожей, мокрым мехом, копотью и сталью.  
Торин иногда брал на руки или сажал себе на плечи Кили, маленького, увертливого и всегда смеявшегося очень громко и заразительно... но никогда Фили. Хотя что в этом странного? Он ведь уже совсем взрослый, ему не нужны снисходительные нежности, как младшему братишке.

Вот только с течением лет разница в отношении Торина к племянникам становилась все очевидней.  
Когда он ненадолго возвращался в Эред Луин из своих бесконечных странствий, чтобы проведать сестру, Кили радостно мчался к нему навстречу, сметая все на своем пути, экспрессивно размахивал руками и стремился рассказать все и сразу, на одном вдохе, за одну минуту – и про шахты, и про кузницу, и про успешные тренировки, и про заброшенные пещеры... Фили тоже подходил следом, всегда с улыбкой, всегда с надеждой, что, может быть, в этот раз? Кили обязательно оглядывался на него, ослепляя счастливой улыбкой, и вовлекал в разговор, разделял с ним рассказ о совместных приключениях. Но Торин, слушая хмуро и внимательно, смотрел только на младшего племянника, кивал и уходил встретиться с Даином.  
Когда Кили, после первой охоты со старшими гномами, с восторгом заявил, что хочет стать лучником, Торин в следующий свой визит привез ему первый лук. (Свой первый меч Фили получил от одного из стражей Эред Луина)  
Когда Кили с простодушной детской наивностью попросил рассказать о их деде и прадеде – о их деде и прадеде, а не об утративших свое королевство королях – Торин нахмурился, но усадил племянников у очага, достал трубку и начал неторопливую и задумчивую повесть. (Фили ни разу не хватило смелости попросить о том же)  
Когда Кили заболел после опрометчивого купания в осенней реке – потому что Фили не пошел с ним, решив заглянуть в таверну с остальными молодыми гномами – и лежал в забытьи лихорадки, выкашливая легкие, Торин остался рядом, отложив все свои планы. (В его прошлый приезд Фили сломал ногу и вывихнул плечо, сорвавшись с лестницы в шахте, и Торин уехал сразу же, не дождавшись вердикта врача)  
Когда…  
Сколько их было – таких когда?

Поэтому Фили просто молча улыбается и старается ничего не ждать, игнорируя что-то темное и больное, настойчиво царапающееся в груди.  
Потому что все вокруг видят, все знают, что любимый племянник Торина – Кили, открытый, прямодушный, радостный, отчаянно желающий нравиться, стремящийся доказать всему миру сразу свою безрассудную верность и опрометчивую храбрость. И Фили прекрасно знает, что брат, возможно, единственный, кто не замечает очевидного фаворитизма Торина.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Фили не чувствует зависти, несмотря на темное и больное, притаившееся у сердца.  
Но все чаще он тщетно пытается задушить предательскую ревность – не к брату, нет. Он давно смирился (он упорно убеждает в этом самого себя), что Торин его не любит, любит не его, потому что – как можно не любить Кили, безрассудного и бестолково-солнечного?  
Нет, он ревнует младшего брата к дяде, мучительно стискивает зубы всякий раз, когда Кили с искренним и почти робким восторгом говорит о Торине, только о Торине.  
Потому что Фили старший брат. И он сам хочет быть героем для своего младшего.

Вот только обманчиво легко забыть, что Кили не останется навсегда ребенком.  
И однажды, настороженно, неуверенно глядя на темную резкую фигуру Торина в кузнице, младший брат с тревогой шепчет:  
\- Вы поссорились? Поэтому никогда не разговариваете?  
И Фили целых несколько мгновений не знает, что ответить, потом неискренне смеется и отмахивается:  
\- Нет, ты что! Как тебе такая ерунда в голову пришла?  
Больное и острое проворачивается в груди, как нож.

А потом наступает время Похода, неизмеримо важного и призванного изменить судьбу всего их народа.  
И когда Торин предлагает племянникам пойти за ним, он впервые смотрит в глаза Фили, и в душе пускают корни неуверенные ростки слабой надежды, что все-таки...

После невероятного и счастливого спасения от троллей, после первого по-настоящему опасного (пусть и не самого приятного) приключения в жизни братьев, Торин вспоминает, что все началось с похищенных по недосмотру пони.  
И он очень, очень недоволен. Он раздражен и полон полыхающей ярости, но что самое ужасное – он разочарован.  
И его гневный, сокрушительный, унижающий монолог обращен на Кили, сжавшегося и втянувшего голову в плечи, расстроенного почти до слез. Потому что на старшего племянника Торин снова не смотрит.  
Чему удивляться? Фили ведь всегда был недостаточно хорош, никогда не оправдывал ожиданий, был попросту недостоин своего полученного по праву первенца звания наследника...  
Двалин, проходя мимо, в молчаливой поддержке неожиданно хлопает его по плечу, но тоже смотрит в сторону.

И вдруг вокруг холодный мрак, и секущие струи дождя, и оглушительный громоподобный грохот, подобного которому не услышишь даже в кузнице. Стихия бушует со всех сторон, завиваясь стремительным вихрем, черно-синяя темнота превращает спутников в призраков, и скользкий каменный уступ становится все уже…  
Скала раскалывается прямо у них под ногами, и Кили делает шаг прочь.  
Фили отчаянно кричит имя брата, пытаясь дотянуться, но его дергают назад, прочь от головокружительной пропасти, и он не в силах оторвать взгляда, хотя видит только бесконечные хлесткие струи воды, и не слышит ничего, кроме грохочущего рева. Он уже не разбирает, где верх, где низ, он совершенно не помнит, как и зачем они оказались здесь, и в горле, мешая дышать, прочно застрял страх – не за себя.  
Скалы проносятся мимо друг друга со все нарастающей скоростью, и прямо в лицо Фили летит каменный выступ, блестящий под дождем, словно сталь.  
И где-то далеко в черно-синей мгле знакомый голос кричит его имя. Впервые в жизни – с таким отчаянным страхом _потерять_.  
Но не голос брата – голос дяди.  
И, охваченный неверящим изумлением, Фили еле успевает сориентироваться и вовремя прыгнуть.  
Вокруг по-прежнему холодно, мокро и громко, но они чудом находят случайную пещеру, чтобы устроить себе передышку, и Фили лежит рядом с братом, соприкасаясь плечами, и долго смотрит в потолок, гадая, померещилось или нет.

И внезапно все катится таким кувырком – и сами они много раз катятся и летят куда-то вниз-вниз-вниз – что никто из них не успевает заметить, как проходит больше суток. Погони в темноте, всполохи пламени, едкий запах горящей смолы, отвратительные хари орков, и Торин, который бессильным грузом свисает в лапах гигантского орла, раненый, лишившийся сознания, но _нетнетнетнемертвый_ …  
Мимо скользят безграничные просторы чужих незнакомых земель, и Фили до боли стискивает зубы... но они наконец-то в безопасности – относительной – и Кили крепко прижимается к его спине, вцепившись пальцами ему в пояс из страха упасть.

Они наконец-то могут передохнуть, и Торин объявляет привал у подножия скалы, на которой их высадили птицы. Кили, уставший, но с просветлевшим от облегчения лицом, вызывается набрать веток для костра, и, разумеется, Фили следует за ним.  
Он совсем не ожидает, что Торин пойдет с ними – и что, когда они разойдутся в разные стороны на залитой солнцем зеленой поляне, Торин останется со старшим племянником.  
Фили молча ворошит носком сапога сырой от росы хворост, низко опустив голову. Растрепавшиеся волосы падают ему на лицо, и солнечные лучи превращают их в сияющую золотую завесу.  
Он едва не отскакивает назад, когда знакомая рука с окровавленными костяшками осторожно убирает светлые пряди ему за ухо.  
Торин глядит в сторону, но не потому, что не может и не хочет по какой-то причине смотреть на племянника – Фили это чувствует – а потому что перед его мысленным взором стоит что-то, чего здесь, на тихой лесной поляне, нет.  
Какая-то птица бодро свистит в ветвях, и вдалеке слышен оживленный спор разбивающих лагерь спутников.  
Торин чуть склоняет голову набок и вдруг спокойным, почти безразличным тоном спрашивает:  
\- Ваша мать когда-нибудь говорила вам, что у нее было два брата?  
Фили вздрагивает, изумленно распахивает глаза, неуверенно раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить – но дядя опережает его, продолжая тем же неискренне-безразличным тоном:  
\- Неудивительно. Я подозревал, что это ранило ее сильнее, чем гибель деда и безумие отца. Возможно, сильнее даже, чем самоубийство мужа.  
Фили вмиг забывает о сухих ветках для костра, забывает об остальных гномах, забывает даже об отчаянном крике в черно-синей мгле. Он неотрывно всматривается в неподвижное лицо дяди и боится пропустить хоть слово.  
Торин поворачивается к нему, прямо встречает его взгляд, молчит, словно что-то ища в глубине его зрачков, и наконец роняет:  
\- Его звали Фрерин, - он плотно сжимает губы, прежде чем продолжить снова, по-прежнему спокойно и устало: - Мы никогда не были так близки, как вы с Кили. С самого рождения я знал, что мне суждено унаследовать трон, что ответственность перед моим народом не оставляет времени ни на что другое... Но он был моим младшим братом. И он погиб, потому что меня не оказалось рядом, чтобы прикрыть ему спину в битве.  
Фили первым отводит взгляд, с трудом сглатывая, чувствуя, как темное и больное испуганно пульсирует в груди, и видит, что пальцы Торина крепко, до побелевших костяшек стиснули рукоять меча.  
\- Светлые волосы цвета золота, не нуждающиеся ни в каких украшениях – редкость в роду Дурина, - неожиданно произносит в странной полузадумчивости дядя.  
Фили вздрагивает, удивленно вскидывает голову, не ожидая такого резкого перехода.  
Он помнит, помнит, с каким недоумением оглядывался в детстве на своих темноволосых родственников. Помнит, как мучительно удивлялся тому, что не похож на них. Помнит, что все с одобрительным удивлением сравнивали его волосы с золотыми нитями – все, кроме матери, которая всегда избегала прикасаться к его спутанным непокорным прядям, именно поэтому ему пришлось самостоятельно учиться плести косы...  
Торин отпускает рукоять меча и с силой проводит ладонью по лицу сверху вниз, словно стирая нежеланные эмоции, и спокойно констатирует:  
\- Эта наследственная черта досталась нашей семье от рода жены Даина I.  
Фили осторожно кивает, не уверенный пока, что думать и что чувствовать. Он всегда считал, что светлые волосы у него от отца, которого он почти не помнил...  
Постояв пару минут в молчании, Фили понимает, что дядя вряд ли добавит что-то еще, и нагибается за парой веток в попытке отвлечься. Торин задумчиво наблюдает за ним – а может, опять видит призраков воспоминаний.  
Когда Фили поворачивается обратно в сторону лагеря, Торин вдруг произносит таким странным, незнакомо изменившимся голосом, что Фили радуется, что не может сейчас видеть его лицо:  
\- Ты его точная копия внешне... и во многом похож на него по характеру. Фрерин умел видеть частности, а не только общую картину. Я всегда думал, что из него бы получился лучший старший брат.  
Фили молча уходит, не решаясь обернуться.  
Потому что знает: в глазах Торина он увидит невысказанное, не нуждающееся в высказывании: «Береги его».

На полпути к лагерю он буквально сталкивается с Кили. Внимательно смотрит на усталого, но довольного младшего брата, сжимающего в руках огромную охапку хвороста... и добавляет к его ноше свои ветки.  
Кили проседает от неожиданности и протестующе восклицает:  
\- Эй!!!  
Фили иронично приподнимает одну бровь и приобнимает его за плечи:  
\- В чем дело? Гном не в силах нести груз в десять раз меньше его собственного веса?  
Кили обиженно хмурится, а потом пристально вглядывается в лицо брата – и вдруг расцветает триумфальной улыбкой:  
\- Вы наконец-то помирились?!  
Фили удивленно смотрит на него, пожимает плечами и спокойно заявляет:  
\- Мы никогда и не ссорились.  
И на душе теперь светло и тихо, потому что он знает, что говорит правду.  
И если он сжимает пальцы на плече младшего брата сильнее, чем обычно – никому необязательно это знать.

 

_18 января 2013_


End file.
